In a polar coordinate system, the midpoint of the line segment whose endpoints are $\left( 8, \frac{5 \pi}{12} \right)$ and $\left( 8, -\frac{3 \pi}{12} \right)$ is the point $(r, \theta).$  Enter $(r, \theta),$ where $r > 0$ and $0 \le \theta < 2 \pi.$
Answer: Let $A = \left( 8, \frac{5 \pi}{12} \right)$ and $B = \left( 8, -\frac{3 \pi}{12}\right).$  Note that both $A$ and $B$ lie on the circle with radius 8.  Also, $\angle AOB = \frac{2 \pi}{3},$ where $O$ is the origin.

[asy]
unitsize (0.3 cm);

pair A, B, M, O;

A = 8*dir(75);
B = 8*dir(-45);
O = (0,0);
M = (A + B)/2;

draw(Circle(O,8));
draw(A--B);
draw((-9,0)--(9,0));
draw((0,-9)--(0,9));
draw(A--O--B);
draw(O--M);

label("$A$", A, A/8);
label("$B$", B, B/8);
label("$O$", O, SW);
label("$M$", M, E);
[/asy]

Let $M$ be the midpoint of $\overline{AB}.$  Then $\angle AOM = \frac{\pi}{3}$ and $\angle AMO = \frac{\pi}{2},$ so $OM = \frac{AO}{2} = 4.$  Also, $\overline{OM}$ makes an angle of $\frac{5 \pi}{12} - \frac{\pi}{3} = \frac{\pi}{12}$ with the positive $x$-axis, so the polar coordinates of $M$ are $\boxed{\left( 4, \frac{\pi}{12} \right)}.$